


Knockout In Cardiff

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, British Singers RPF, Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bickering, Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Come Shot, Come as Lube, Concussions, Forehead Kisses, Heavy Angst, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Dave insults Mick's drumming, calling him a cunt and that he can't play worth shit. He then kicks his drum set apart, and when that happens Mick retaliates by clocking Dave in the head with a drum peddle, leaving him unconscious on the ground, Ray screaming at him as he runs out in the crowd. Dave has to get sixteen stitches and has a concussion. He is told to rest, and Ray invites his brother to his flat so he can look after him. They end up in bed together and Dave reveals the reason he and Mick had been fighting is because they are fucking!





	Knockout In Cardiff

“You’re a useless cunt and your drumming’s shit. They’d sound better if you played them with your cock.” Dave shouted at their drummer, Mick, before kicking his drum kit apart, with a smirk. They were playing in Cardiff, and Dave already had two black eyes from fighting with Mick previously! For Mick, this was the last straw!

Picking up his drum pedal, he clocked Dave in the head with it, and he collapsed! Blood started pouring out of his head, and Ray dropped his guitar, shrieking, "Mick! You've killed my brother! You killed my brother! A sob lodged in his throat.

Mick thinking he had killed Dave, was last seen running through the crowd, which was a good thing, because he desperately wanted to kill Mick. Often he lived by, "an eye for an eye," especially in times like these.

Kneeling over his brother, and touching his face, he could feel that he was still warm. Soon an ambulance arrived and Dave was taken out on a stretcher, with his big brother riding in back. He watched the EMT's clean his wound to see just how bad it was, the excess blood clotting in Dave's lustrous brown hair.

"Is he going to be all right?" Ray finally asked, in an unusually reserved tone. 

"We'll need to get some X-Rays and he will most certainly need stitches to close up this gash. He will live, however, if that is what you are asking." the EMT informed Ray.

Ray sat sullen, without speaking. He did not know what was worse, he and Dave fighting, or Dave and Mick fighting. At lease when he and his brother fought, they rarely tried to kill each other, and neither had put the other in the hospital. If anything, it was more cutting insults, as they knew exactly which buttons to push, due to having grown up together.

At the hospital, Dave was wheeled out, Ray following. He was told to check in with the nurse at the front desk, who would alert him to when he could be let back to see Dave. Ray wanted to be with him, on the off chance he did die, but he was forbidden.

"I'm Ray Davies, my brother Dave Davies, has just been admitted. Can you let me know when I can see him?" The nurse nodded and gestured to the sea of chairs behind him where other people were waiting. 

Ray draped his long frame over a chair, and let out a big sigh. He could only imagine what the fans thought, seeing that disaster! 'What was Mick even thinking?' He asked himself. Of course Dave had been an arsehole, it was getting to be a habit. Ray only hoped this might put an end to it!

An hour later, Ray was told he could go and see his brother, but that he was still unconscious.

"He looks a mess, what with those two black eyes and sixteen stitches in his head. He also has a concussion. I'm telling you this, to prepare you!" The nurse put a hand on Ray's shoulder, as if to comfort him, and alone, he walked to his brother's room.

When he got there, he slowly made his way in, preparing for the worst. Upon seeing Dave, he put a hand to his lips, and gasped. He didn't even look like his brother, so swollen and stitched up.

Ray sat on the edge of the bed, and took one of Dave's hands. Angry tears filling his eyes! Mick better hope he didn't get his hands on him after destroying the cherubic beauty of his younger brother. He began to sob and lay his head on Dave's chest. No one was there to see, and the thought that he could have lost his brother, was overwhelming.

Dave began to moan, and move his head slowly from side to side, until eventually, his eye lids fluttered open!

"Ray." Dave whispered

"Ray, don't cry, please. I'm alive, and you know I will make fun of you later if you do!"

Dave's older brother sat up, and wiped his eyes, his brain had not been damaged for he sounded exactly like his old self!

"Oh, I'm in pain, that cunt better watch his back!" Dave whispered.

"Dave, I could not bear to see you like this again, or worse, dead. If he starts to fuck with you, I'm stepping in. After all what are big brothers for?"

"I can fight my own battles, Ray! I don't need you as a bloody body guard, just let me handle things!" Dave and Ray were already at each other, even being injured couldn't change that.

"Bollocks! I can see how well you are handling things! Acting like a wanker, you and Mick both! We've only had a few hits and are still trying to carve a name for ourselves, but that won't happen if you are dead! Don't you see?"

Dave was silent for a moment, his temper having caused his face to go crimson. It did not go unnoticed.

"Just relax and heal, can you bloody do this one thing for me, and if not me, than for your own well being?" Ray's voice was stern, he really did want his brother to just focus on healing.

Soon, a doctor came in and, noticed that Dave was conscious. He wrote something down and then addressed Ray and Dave. 

"Dave needs to refrain from playing for a few weeks, and just take it easy while he heals--" Dave interrupted. "When can I get out of here!" He asked, not wanting to be in a hospital.

"If you have someone to look after you, you can be discharged as soon as you sign some paperwork. However if you start to feel ill, or your vision gets blurry, come right back!" The doctor said.

"I'm Dave's older brother, I can take care of him by bringing him home to my flat." Dave was surprised to hear that as Ray tended to treat his place like a refuge from everyone, including him.

"I will make the arrangements, and then, discharge you, Mr. Davies." Dave smiled hearing that, he wanted out of this place as soon as possible.

When Dave signed off on his discharge, both waited in the lobby as Ray called them a taxi. Luckily, it was a short wait, and soon enough, they were at Ray's flat. Inside, Ray promised his bed to his brother, so he could rest well, and told him he would sleep on the sofa.

"Thank you, Ray, hopefully I will heal quickly and be out of your hair." He sat in a nearby chair, exhausted from the day. Ray went and made them tea, then brought out two china cups with the warm fragrant brew to drink.

"I love tea, but I'm gonna miss booze. A nurse told me I couldn't have any until I'm well. I know she'd never know, but I also know I won't get better. I wan't the band back and to play again!" Dave explained.

"All in good time, just relax. If you get hungry, I will get us some Chinese takeaway or something." Dave made a face. "Not Chinese.."

"Fine. There's cold cuts in the fridge and bread on the counter. I'm having Chinese!" Ray stated.

"Can't we get...?" Dave balked.

"No! We can't tonight." Ray was trying hard to tame his temper, but it was not easy going for him.

Dave let his body go limp in the chair he was in, then mumbled about wanting to go to bed. Ray got up and helped him to the bedroom, aided in removing his brother's clothes, then located some pajama bottoms that ended up being too long.

"It won't matter sleeping." Dave said.

"If you get up, you might trip. Sleep in your underwear and tomorrow I will go to your place and grab your dressing gown and pajamas.' Ray promised.

"Yeah, all right." He sighed as he got into bed." After Dave closed his eyes, Ray kissed his forehead. "I'll check on you in a bit."

Ray eventually, decided he was just going to have a sandwich and tea, too apathetic to even deal with Chinese takeaway. He'd no idea that worry could be so exhausting, and after his dinner, Ray watched telly, until he fell asleep in front of it.

Jolted awake, Ray heard cries from his bedroom! He had not shut the door completely, just so he could hear Dave if he needed to, and now he was glad. Jumping up from the sofa, Ray ran to the bedroom, the light from the other room bright enough to shine on Dave's face. He could see that his brother was most likely having a nightmare, but his cries disturbed him.

"No, I don't want to be dead! I don't want to go to Hell!" Dave cried, tears in his eyes. He was restless under the covers, as if fighting off some demon, and Ray grabbed his brother by the arms to wake him up!

It took a moment, but with a gasp, Dave opened his bruised eyes wide, and then reached out to embrace Ray, sobbing into his shoulder. Ray caressed his hair and told him he'd just had a nightmare, most likely because of his concussion. When Dave moved his head, and met his brother's eyes he begged him to stay with him in bed.

Ray hesitated at first, but when he saw the fear in his little brother's eyes, he could not deny him.

"All right, if it means you can sleep, I will do it." Ray went out and turned off the television, then came back in and removed his clothing. He put on the pajama pants that Dave had discarded, and then slid in bed right next to him. It was snug, but once sleep came over the two brothers, they could have been sleeping anywhere.

Eventually, Ray was up against his brother's back, an arm wrapped round Dave's waist. He began to rub himself up against Dave, growing ever more aroused. As opposed to Dave's nightmare, Ray was having wet dreams of all kinds, and though he was moving quickly, Dave, after taking some pain pills was completely knocked out!

Breath hitching in his throat, Ray climaxed, shooting come on Dave's back, his pajama bottoms, as well as the sheets. After his orgasm, Ray opened his eyes, realizing what had happened. Dave awoke and rolled over, realizing, his back was sticky. He panicked as he was afraid it might be his own blood!

"Ray, what's happening?" Dave's mouth was dry from the opiates he had been given, and as they'd worn off he sat up. 

"Ray?" Dave looked at his brother who was now crimson. 

"I just got off humping your backside, Dave." Ray confessed. "No sense in lying about it, I was dreaming the whole time, then spunk everywhere!"

Dave's jaw dropped, for he was both shocked, and aroused at what had happened, and also felt a bit left out as he was sleeping.

Swallowing hard, Dave asked if Ray would consider doing that again, this time Ray inside of him, not against him.

"You did get hit on the head, didn't you?" Was all Ray could bring himself to say.

"Look, don't tell anyone, but part of the reason me and Mick fight is because we are fucking! Now wrap your head around that, and fuck me!"Dave confessed.

"You are fucking Mick?" Ray asked.

"Did I fucking stutter?" Dave answered with a smirk.

"You are lucky to be injured or I'd slap that smile right off of your fucking face!" Ray yelled. He lay back, turned, and then reached under the covers and pulled of Dave's soiled pants, then pulled off the sticky spunk laden pajama bottoms. Using the come on the bed, he lubricated Dave who had long become aroused at the beginning of their conversation. 

Holding Dave tightly with one arm, he slid his cock in, the tightness a glorious feeling! Moving in and out, he began fucking his brother, his heart filled with jealousy and anger over Mick, the fact that Dave was keeping this a secret from him, and the fact that fucking his brother was a major turn on, even though it should not be!

"Oh god, Ray, keep giving it to me, keep fucking me! I want to feel your bollocks slap against me and their sweet spunk to feel me!" Dave panted.

Dave was dirty talking to Ray, and Ray enjoyed every word! Eyes closed, he sank his cock in Dave, over and over, his lusty desires filling him to the brim, until, finally he was filling his brother with his come, his second orgasm in a night! Dave cried as he was filled, and briefly wanked himself until he was now shooting come all over the sheets, crying out his brother's name.

When they were finished Ray got up and ran to the loo, sobbing! Dave was not far behind. 

"Ray, what is it, tell me please!" Dave asked.

"I just had the greatest orgasm I've ever been blessed with, cept I had it shagging my own brother!" Ray answered.

"So what? I'm not telling anyone. It can be our secret, yours and mine alone, and we can do this any time we please. I'd rather relieve tension with you like this, than you slapping me or insulting me!" Dave rationalized.

"I have too many thoughts...just help me change the sheets if you can, if not I will, and then we can go back to sleep satisfied." Ray suggested.

"Yeah, we can do that. We are brothers, we can do anything."


End file.
